Liés par l'eau - Joined by Water Traduction
by mumowit
Summary: La scène ou Kocoum a été tué change. Dans l'esprit de l'auteur il ne meurt pas directement, parce que Thomas n'est pas un si bon tireur. Pocahontas amène Kocoum à grand-mère feuillage, et ensembles elles utilisent une méthode risquée pour tenter de sauver le jeune homme. Leur plan va-t-il marcher ou les deux jeunes gens vont ils mourir ensembles?


**Bonjour à tous! Voici une nouvelle traduction, sur Pocahontas et Kocoum cette fois.**

**Disclaimer: rien ne m'appartient, je me contente de traduire cette fiction avec l'accord de l'auteur. L'univers appartient à Disney et aux créateurs de Pocahontas, et la fiction à Animecookie13. Le lien de la fiction d'origine est sur mon profil.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**mumowit**

_._

* * *

_._

BAM!

Pocahontas regarda avec horreur le tir partir, et vit les yeux de Kocoum s'élargir. Il baissa la tête en même temps qu'elle et regarda le sang s'écouler de son torse. **"Non!"** hurla Pocahontas avant de courir vers lui. Elle le rattrapa de justesse avant qu'il ne tombe dans la rivière et le dévisagea **"Non, Kocoum… que puis-je faire?"** haleta-t-elle à travers ses larmes, emplie de détresse. **"Gardes moi juste dans tes bras"** cru-t-elle l'entendre murmurer. **"Je t'aime depuis toujours, Pocahontas. S'il te plaît, ne m'oublies pas"** ajouta-il avant de dériver vers l'inconscience.

Pocahontas releva la tête, scrutant les alentours. **"Toi!"** cria-t-elle à John Smith. **"Tu as prévenu cet homme de notre rencontre! Tu as trahi ma confiance, et regardes ce qui est arrivé à Kocoum!"** Puis elle se retourna, et s'élança vers la rivière. **"Tu connaissais cette sauvage?"** s'étonna Thomas avec incrédulité en se tournant vers John. **"Connaissais? Je **_**pensais**_ **que je l'aimais! Mais maintenant, je n'en sais plus rien! Qui est cet homme, Pocahontas?"** John la dévisagea, les yeux pleins de confusion et de peine. **"Cet homme? C'est mon promis! Et si je ne fais pas très vite quelque chose, il va mourir!"** hurla l'indienne aux deux hommes blancs. Elle termina précipitamment de préparer son canoé pour transporter Kocoum, en recouvrant un banc de peaux animales.

**"QUOI?! Tu étais promise?"** demanda John , de l'incrédulité clairement présente dans le regard. **"Tu ne m'avais jamais rien dit à ce sujet!"** Pocahontas se retourna vers lui, une expression féroce dans le regard, en le maudissant. **"Serpent! Ne vas-tu pas m'aider?"** John la regarda pendant quelques secondes, puis, sans un autre mot destiné à sa «bien-aimé», se tourna vers son camarade et dit **"Rentrons, Thomas"**. Et ce fut la dernière fois que Pocahontas vit John Smith, ou du moins, la dernière fois qu'elle le vit dans des circonstances plus ou moins amicales.

Elle lutta pour transporter Kocoum jusqu'au bateau. A chaque minute qui s'écoulait, elle s'assurait qu'elle puisse encore entendre son cœur battre. Elle l'entendait toujours, même s'il était extrêmement faible. Quand elle l'eut finalement installé dans le canoé, elle s'autorisa quelques secondes de répit pour reprendre son souffle. Puis, elle sauta dans le canot et saisit sa pagaie. Elle rama plus fort et plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait avant, et atteignit Grand-mère feuillage en quelques minutes. Flit arriva à ce moment-là, et voyant la situation dans laquelle était l'indienne, il s'envola pour alerter l'esprit ancestral. Quand elle parvint enfin à l'oasis, les branches du saule s'étendirent vers le bas et remontèrent Kocoum, le déplaçant avec précautions vers un grand lit de mousses, assez doux et confortable pour pouvoir y dormir (Pocahontas y avait passé assez de chaudes nuits d'été pour le savoir). La fille du chef sauta hors de son canoé et se précipita vers les mousses.

**"Grand-mère feuillage, aides-moi! Peux-tu faire quelque chose? Que puis-je faire?"** demanda-t-elle, prise de panique. **"Calme toi mon enfant, tu dois rester calme. Respire profondément, le cœur de Kocoum bat toujours dans sa poitrine, bien que faiblement."** Pocahontas écouta les directives pleines de sagesse du saule et prit une grande inspiration apaisante. **"Maintenant, mon enfant. Souhaites-tu vraiment sauver la vie de Kocoum? Parce que je ne connais qu'un seul moyen, et si tu choisis d'essayer d'accomplir ce rituel, alors vous serez liés à jamais."** Pocahontas répondit sans aucune hésitation **"Oui! S'il te plaît, dis-moi comment faire."** Grand-mère feuillage regarda la jeune femme avec reproche. **"Mais mon enfant, n'aimes-tu pas cet homme anglais, John Smith? Tu semblais éprise de lui l'autre jour, et prête à briser les accords passés avec Kocoum pour lui."** Pocahontas détourna son visage, pleine de honte. **"J'avais tort, Mère. Cet homme n'était qu'un vil Serpent! Il est la raison pour laquelle Kocoum se retrouve ici, sur le point de mourir."** Grand-mère feuillage secoua la tête, elle savait que le cœur humain était parfois inconstant.

**"Et bien, cette technique implique le partage de votre force vitale. Je vais devoir faire passer vos deux subconscients dans un monde d'énergie et lier vos souffles, quand tu expirera, lui devrait inspirer. Mais méfies-toi mon enfant, c'est un rituel dangereux. Si ton cœur n'est pas véritablement sincère et catégorique dans la direction qu'il a choisie, il va mourir et toi avec lui."** Pocahontas se retourna pour ancrer son regard dans celui du vieil arbre, et c'est avec une détermination silencieuse mais perceptible dans sa voix qu'elle répondit **"s'il te plaît, commence le rituel."** Grand-mère feuillage se plongea alors dans les yeux de Pocahontas, et réalisant que celle-ci avait l'intention de sauver le jeune homme quelque soient les risques qu'elle encourait, elle consentit à commencer.

Ses branches s'enveloppèrent autour des deux jeunes gens, et elle haleta en sentant à quel point les battements de cœur de Kocoum étaient faibles. Il aurait suffit d'un rien en plus pour qu'elle ne puisse plus rien faire pour lui. Alors qu'elle enveloppait ses lianes autour de Pocahontas, elle sentit l'inquiétude de la jeune femme pour lui, ainsi que son désespoir à la trahison de John Smith et sa honte d'elle-même. Elle avait honte de la façon dont elle s'était laissée avoir par son charme, se rendit compte Grand-mère feuillage. Elle fut intriguée à la découverte du noyau qu'elle sentit en Pocahontas, puis se mit à rire, soulagée malgré la gravité de la situation. Alors qu'elle faisait basculer les deux indiens dans l'eau, elle se fit la réflexion qu'après tout, _ça pourrait marcher_.

Pocahontas ressentait d'étranges sensations de picotements sur tout son corps alors qu'elle basculait dans des courants d'énergie. Elle haleta à la fraîcheur de l'eau, et à la façon dont elle pouvait percevoir Kocoum dans l'eau. Toutes ses pensées étaient axées sur lui, et soudain, les souvenirs du temps qu'ils avaient passé ensembles commencèrent à l'inonder…

_._

* * *

_._

_**Pocahontas avait 7 ans et Kocoum 9**_

_"Rendez-là moi! Elle est à moi! Une jeune Pocahontas s'énervait sur un groupe de garçons. Ils se tenaient debout en demi-cercle autour d'elle, et s'accrochaient au collier encerclant le cou de Lupa. Le chiot, un bébé loup, avait été trouvé par Pocahontas quelques semaines plus tôt, errant dans la forêt et presque mort de la faim. La petite fille l'avait ramassée et ramenée dans sa hutte, où elle l'avait nourrie à la main pendant près de deux semaines, en utilisant une petite tasse pour lui donner de l'eau. Du moment où elle put tenir debout sur ses pattes, elle ne quitta plus jamais le côté de Pocahontas et la suivit partout. Son père en était heureux, il pensa qu'ils pouvaient enseigner au loup à protéger sa petite fille, et pourquoi pas en élever d'autres pour la communauté._

_Mais aujourd'hui, les garçons avaient décidé que ce n'était pas juste qu'elle ait un loup et qu'ils n'en aient pas. Ils gardaient Lupa loin de Pocahontas, et la louve pleurait de peur et de confusion. Lupa était encore jeune et considérait Pocahontas comme sa mère. Elle commença à grogner, et mordit presque un garçon, mais s'abstint quand elle vit l'expression de sa jeune maîtresse._

_**"Laissez-la partir!"**_ _hurla Pocahontas. Au même moment, un garçon nommé Kocoum marchait non loin du tipi le plus proche. Voyant la fillette encerclée et les 5 garçons retenant le loup, il s'approcha rapidement. Pocahontas savait qui était ce garçon. Kocoum était populaire parce qu'il était un des meilleurs futurs guerriers de la tribu. A à peine 9 ans, il était un excellent tireur à l'arc et déjà très fort. Pocahontas le regarda, le mettant au défi d'avoir l'audace de soutenir les autres garçons. En temps normal, il traînait avec eux, eux qui la tournaient aujourd'hui en ridicule._

_Kocoum se dirigea vers eux, et dans l'impulsion du moment, il frappa les garçons retenant Lupa. Elle trotta jusqu'à Pocahontas et alla se cacher derrière ses jambes. Pocahontas regarda Kocoum avec émerveillement et joie. Il s'était battu pour elle! Les autres garçons regardèrent Kocoum d'abord avec étonnement, puis avec peur. Ils s'enfuirent à toute vitesse. Kocoum se tourna alors vers Pocahontas et lui demanda:_ _**"tu vas bien?"**_ _Pocahontas lui sourit timidement et répondit: __**"Oui, grâce à toi! Merci d'avoir sauvé Lupa."**_ _Kocoum se retourna en marmonnant __**"pas de problème."**_ _avant de s'éloigner._

_Pocahontas aurait pu jurer qu'elle l'avait vu rougir._

_._

* * *

_._

_**Pocahontas avait 13 ans et Kocoum 15**_

_Les filles de la tribu de Powhatan étaient assises autour du feu, de même que les femmes et les enfants du village. Les hommes venaient tout juste de rentrer d'une bataille avec une tribu voisine, et les jeunes guerriers qui s'étaient distingués allaient être récompensés. Pocahontas et sa meilleure amie Nakoma étaient assises et regardaient les guerriers qui seraient peut-être leurs futurs fiancés. Nakoma repéra le jeune homme qu'elle espérait voir parler à son père. Le jeune guerrier Achak était un homme, qui, à 15 ans, avait de nombreuses jeunes femmes lui courant après. Mais Pocahontas l'avait vu lancer quelques regards à Nakoma._

_Pocahontas s'abstenait de regarder les hommes. Elle savait qu'elle serait mariée à celui que son père trouverait le plus apte à diriger la tribu. _Mais_, pensa-t-elle, _si je devais regarder quelqu'un, ce serait probablement Kocoum_. Elle n'avait jamais oublié le jour où il avait sauvé Lupa, et lui en avait été éternellement reconnaissante depuis. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil. Ça avait été sa première bataille, et elle savait que même s'il n'avait pas fait aussi bien que tout le monde l'attendait, il s'était mieux débrouillé que tous les autres nouveaux guerriers. Il se tenait à côté du frère de Nakoma, Ahote, et ils avaient tous deux belle allure._

_Kekata et son père appelèrent les jeunes guerriers à se lever, et toutes les femmes les applaudirent. Puis, son père signifia qu'il était temps de danser. Nakoma se leva et voulu essayer de taper dans l'œil d'Achak, mais elle ne le trouvait pas. Pocahontas sourit en voyant la scène, et se mit à rire au cri que Nakoma poussa quand Ahote la frappa dans le dos. A côté de lui se tenaient Achak et Kocoum. Achak regarda Nakoma droit dans les yeux et lui parla gentiment __**"Bonjour Nakoma. Pourrais-je avoir cette danse? "**_ _Nakoma rougit comme une tomate. Pocahontas lui donna un coup de coude, la poussant vers Achak qui la rattrapa dans ses bras. Nakoma leva les yeux et répondit: __**"je... J'adorerais."**_ _Ils partirent tous les deux, et Ahote s'en alla plus loin à la recherche d'une partenaire de danse._

_Pocahontas se tourna et regarda Kocoum. __**"J'ai entendu dire que tu t'es bien débrouillé pendant la bataille. Bien joué, Kocoum."**_ _Il la regarda d'abord avec surprise, puis baissa son regard sur le sol. __**"Je n'ai pas fait aussi bien que j'aurais dû. Je n'ai pas fait honneur à mon peuple."**_ _Il avait l'air d'avoir autre chose à dire. Pocahontas ne le quitta pas des yeux, attendant patiemment qu'il continue. __**"Je... J'ai eu peur."**_ _avoua Kocoum dans un murmure. Pocahontas se mit à rire, et il releva vers elle des yeux emplis de douleur. __**"Tu ne comprends donc pas ce que c'est que d'être confronté à l'idée que tu puisse mourir dans l'heure qui arrive? Ou que toi-même tu aies à prendre une autre vie?"**_ _Pocahontas se calma instantanément à ces mots, et fixa Kocoum avec du respect dans les yeux et un petit sourire aux lèvres. __**"Kocoum, je ne suis pas en train de me moquer de toi, je ris parce que je ne pourrais même pas imaginer faire ce que tu as fait pour notre peuple. Rien que de partir là-bas et de faire ce que vous avez fait était déjà extrêmement courageux. Tu as risqué ta vie pour tout le monde. Je... Je ne pense pas que je pourrai jamais faire ça. À mes yeux, tu es tellement plus courageux que je ne pourrais jamais l'être."**_ _Kocoum la regarda avec stupéfaction. Il baissa le regard puis ferma les paupières pendant un moment, avant de replonger ses yeux dans les siens. __**"M'accorderas-tu cette danse?"**_ _demanda-t-il dans un murmure. __**"Bien sûr"**_ _répondit Pocahontas, et même si elle était calme à l'extérieur, à l'intérieur, elle sautait de joie._

_Le reste de la nuit se passa dans le flou total. Pocahontas tourbillonnait, sautait, tombait, et tournoyait avec Kocoum. Elle regardait Nakoma et Achak de temps à autres pour voir le sourire éclatant qui illuminait le visage de Nakoma._

_Elle n'avait pas conscience qu'un sourire similaire éclairait le sien._

_._

* * *

_._

_**Pocahontas avait 17 ans et Kocoum 19 **__(un peu avant le début de l'histoire)_

_Pocahontas revenait au village avec un panier de baies et de l'eau dans sa gourde en peau. Alors qu'elle se promenait, elle faillit rentrer dans Kocoum. __**"Désolée!"**_ _s'écria-t-elle, faisant presque tomber son panier. Kocoum tendit les mains et le rattrapa pour elle. Pocahontas leva le regard sur lui, et alors qu'elle lui dit __**"Merci"**__, elle ne pu pas s'enlever de l'esprit que quelque chose allait se passer. La semaine suivante, son père et tous les guerriers, Kocoum inclus, allaient partir en guerre avec l'aide d'une tribu voisine. Pocahontas était inquiète, non seulement pour son père, mais aussi pour le jeune homme._

_Kocoum lui offrit un petit sourire et dit: __**"je te raccompagnes chez toi."**_ _Pocahontas le regarda, et sourit. __**"Ok"**_ _répondit-elle, et ensembles, ils entamèrent la courte marche vers sa maison. La plupart du chemin se passa en silence, mais arrivés à mi-parcours, le jeune homme prit la parole. __**"Tu sais, je suis content d'avoir pu apprendre à mieux te connaître. Parfois, j'ai peur de ce que mon avenir me réserve, mais quand je pense à toi, j'ai le courage de continuer."**_ _Elle le dévisagea avec étonnement. __**"Tu es la lumière me guidant, Chenoa."**_ _Pocahontas s'arrêta alors qu'ils arrivaient devant sa maison. Elle regarda Kocoum dans les yeux. Alors qu'elle se détournait, il attrapa son menton._

_Le guerrier tourna le visage de la jeune femme face au sien, et baissa la tête pour ramener ses lèvres vers les siennes. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, dans un baiser tendre au début, puis de plus en plus passionné, prenant de l'assurance. Sa langue toucha les lèvres de la belle indienne, et elle les ouvrit avec joie. Ses bras se déplacèrent pour s'enrouler autour du torse du jeune homme, alors que les siens venaient enlacer sa taille. Ils bougeaient à l'unisson, s'embrassant jusqu'à en perdre leur souffle. Il s'éloigna puis rougit, lui souriant. Elle le regarda alors qu'il s'éloignait, s'enfonçant dans le village._

Mon premier baiser_, pensa-t-elle._

_._

* * *

_._

_**Heure actuelle**_

Pocahontas relâchait de minuscules bulles d'air alors que les souvenirs de Kocoum s'enchainaient dans son esprit. Il avait toujours été là pour l'aider quand elle en avait eu besoin. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas vu avant? Il l'avait aimée, et elle, qu'avait-elle fait? Elle avait batifolé avec un serpent anglais. Pocahontas réfléchit à ce que tout cela signifiait. Aimait-elle Kocoum? Et l'aimerait-il encore? _Enfant, si tu veux sauver Kocoum, relâche tout maintenant_, entendit-elle Grand-mère feuillage murmurer dans sa tête. Prenant une seconde pour se préparer, Pocahontas exhala tout son souffle en même temps que ses pensées, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve complètement sans air. Alors qu'elle commençait à se fondre dans l'obscurité, elle entendit la douce mélodie du cœur de Kocoum. Un sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres. _Merci mon dieu_.

**"Pocahontas! Chenoa!"** entendit-elle qu'on l'appelait. Elle ouvrit les yeux lentement, découvrant des animaux de la forêt partout autour, et Kocoum et Grand-mère feuillage penchés au-dessus d'elle. Elle se redressa vivement, frappant presque le jeune homme dans la précipitation. **"Kocoum! Tu vas bien?"** demanda-t-elle hâtivement. **"Oui, je vais bien. Grâce à toi."** lui sourit-il. Pocahontas rougit et lui rendit son sourire. **"Et bien, qu'es ce que tu attends? Embrasse-la!"** lança Grand-mère feuillage à Kocoum. Elle le bouscula dans le dos à l'aide d'une de ses branches et il retomba sur la jeune femme, les deux jeunes gens se retrouvant allongés sur le lit de mousse. Il s'appuya sur un coude, repoussant de l'autre main les cheveux de l'indienne hors de son visage. **"Pocahontas..."** commença-t-il avant de détourner le regard **"Oui?"** répondit-elle, sa voix s'étouffant après le mot. **"Me feras-tu l'honneur de m'épouser?"** demanda Kocoum. **"De tout mon cœur"** lui répondit-elle avec un sourire lumineux. Puis il l'embrassa, et le monde disparut autour d'eux.

Grand-mère feuillage sourit. Les deux jeunes gens, désormais chowilawu, lui faisaient penser à elle-même. Quelle beau couple ils formaient.

Ils passèrent la nuit ensemble, comme ils le feraient pour le reste de leur vie.

_._

* * *

_._

_**6 ans plus tard**_

**"Mais maman, qu'est-il arrivé à l'homme blanc John Smith?"** demanda la jeune Magena à sa mère. Pocahontas sourit à sa fille de 4 ans. **"C'est une autre histoire pour un autre jour, ma fille."** Elle sourit à ses vieux souvenirs, et en songeant au combien les 6 dernières années avaient fait parti des meilleures de sa vie. Elle était toujours aussi libre, même en tant que mère. Elle veillait juste à emporter Magena et Cheveyo partout avec elle. Ils apprenaient les voies de la terre, et Magena révélait un grand potentiel chamanique alors que celui de Cheveyo se dirigeait vers les capacités guerrières. **"Magena, Cheveyo, il est temps d'aller au lit."** Son mari appelait leurs jumeaux. Kocoum entra dans la hutte et fit entrer leurs enfants dans le lit qu'ils partageaient. Pocahontas sourit, elle n'aurait pas pu espérer de meilleur mari, de meilleurs enfants, ou de meilleure vie.

Elle se dirigea vers Kocoum, enroulant ses bras autour de son torse ferme. **"Amour, j'ai quelque chose à te dire."** dit-elle à voix basse. Kocoum tourna la tête pour la regarder, avant de jeter à nouveau un œil aux enfants. **"Allons parler dehors."** proposa-t-il, et ils quittèrent ensembles la hutte. Quand ils arrivèrent dehors, il se tourna vers Pocahontas, lui demandant silencieusement ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Elle prit sa main et la plaça sur son ventre en lui souriant. Il resta confus pendant une seconde, puis son visage éclata de joie. **"Tu ne serais pas…?"** et Pocahontas se contenta de lui sourire. Son propre sourire s'agrandit encore, et il la prit dans ses bras, la faisant tourner dans les airs. **"Je suis l'homme le plus chanceux du monde"** murmura-t-il à la femme qu'il chérissait, avant de l'embrasser. Quand elle mit fin au baiser, elle laissa retomber sa tête sur la poitrine de son mari en répondant pour elle-même: **"et je suis la femme la plus chanceuse au monde."**

**FIN**

_._

_._

* * *

**Note de l'auteure:**

**Traduction des noms:**

**Ahote:** impatient

**Achak:** esprit

**Chenoa:** ma douce

**Chowilawu:** liés par l'eau

**Magena:** lune

**Cheveyo:** esprit guerrier


End file.
